Wibbly wobbly-timey wimey, a story
by Doomsday made me cry
Summary: Pre-the end of time, el Doctor está solo en la TARDIS tras haber perdido a todos los que lo acompañaban, cuando la TARDIS decide enviarlo a un nuevo destino conoce por casualidad a Fred. Los misteriosos sucesos en la zona llevan al Doctor y al joven a tomar cartas en el asunto y averiguar qué hay detrás de una serie de muertes en extrañas circunstancias. R&R pls!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Esta es la primera ffic que escribo, (he tenido que volver a subirla porque ha habido unos problemas con el formato), pero espero que guste. En ese caso subiré el resto de lo que tengo escrito. XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for this short story, the characters/stuff from the series do not belong to me.**

Todos los reclusos del bloque de seguridad B la temían, notaban que no era normal en ningún sentido. Pero sobretodo era anormal de una manera realmente inquietante. A pesar de cuánto odiaban estar encarcelados daban gracias a los dioses de sus respectivas religiones por el cristal que los separaba unos escasos, pero tranquilizadores, centímetros adicionales de ella. La celda por la cual todos sentían un miedo instintivo e inexplicable estaba arriba del todo, donde los ascensores antigravitatorios no llegaban y la mirada de los valientes que se atrevían a subir se perdía por las largas escaleras. En ese pasillo maldito para quien tenía buen juicio no había más que una celda ocupada. Los presos que rodeaban a la solitaria persona que ahí permanecía habían perdido la razón y terminaron siendo trasladados al bloque especializado en los enfermos mentales. Tan solo unos pocos funcionarios se atrevían a atenderla, y no sin sus correspondientes reticencias. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que ahí llevaba, había recibido visitas de ningún tipo. Muchos se preguntaban de qué brutal crimen habría sido autora para ser encerrada de aquella forma y producir semejante pavor.

Durante la noche la escuchaban cantar. Los miembros de cada ser vivo presente temblaban, dicha reacción era atribuida a la emoción de un canto sumamente bello y sin embargo perturbador al mismo tiempo. Las hermosas notas que aquella voz producía estaban exquisitamente bien afinadas y eran de una perfección inconmensurable, por un lado. En el otro, el problema residía en el sentimiento que expandían por el ambiente, a pesar de que no estuviese articulando palabra alguna la simple melodía tenía un efecto devastador en todos. Podían percibir el apabullante poder del que entonaba la canción, que parecía imposiblemente vieja y actual y nueva a la vez. Dejando a un lado éso estaba también la tristeza que emanaba de ella, como si estuviese muriendo de soledad. Cada recluso creía volverse loco al escuchar la melodía, la canción imposible.

Cambiaba eventualmente de un ritmo binario a uno de cuatro pulsos sin apenas notarse...

Había también quien exigía que la trasladasen al bloque manicomio. Los locos no notarían la diferencia, pues su mente ya se había perdido en el cántico tiempo atrás. Así al menos no terminaría con la salud mental de todo el bloque B. No obstante, era indiferente cuántas veces hicieran reclamaciones, nadie los escucharía. Nadie era lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarse, ni mucho menos entrar en la celda para un hipotético traslado.

El que más cerca estuvo de la celda perdió el juicio casi instantáneamente, milagrosamente consiguieron sacarle algo de información al valiente mediante hipnosis. Algunas de las cosas que decía carecían de sentido pero pudo dar una descripción del estado actual del interior de la celda: "Once caen y su silencio se extiende, pero eso pasó antes y después y ahora. ¿Dónde estoy? Las paredes están llenas de dibujos y símbolos extraños escritos en muchas lenguas. ¡Arcadia cae mientras se abre la puerta del infinito que entra en sus ojos! Está sentada sin moverse, siempre expectante. Está esperando. '¿Esperando qué? Pregunta el psicólogo supervisor de la sesión'. Espera tormenta, su mente está sufriendo una tempestad. '¿Se siente usted en una tempestad? Dice el hipnotizador al tiempo que mira al psiquiatra confundido. ¿Es ésto algún tipo de simbología?' 'No lo sé, ahora mismo puede que todo lo que diga sean tan solo delirios. De todas formas prestemos atención, necesitamos desesperadamente saber algo sobre ella. Es demasiado peligrosa para quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Responde el juicioso psicólogo.' Debe volver, hay que volver, no podemos permanecer aquí. Tenemos que volver, tiene que... ¿Dónde estoy?¿Cuándo estoy? Todas las puertas se abren y todas tienen que llevarme al mismo propósito. Debo, debía salvar... está de piernas cruzadas, descalza. Unos grilletes que parten del techo se cierran sobre sus muñecas. Tiene miedo, mucho miedo, no sabe dónde está. ¿¡Dónde estoy!? ¡Ayúdame por favor, estoy aquí, estoy aquí!¡He regresado!¡Estoy perdida!¿¡Dónde estoy!?¿¡Qué año es!? ¡¿Dónde estoy!? 'El psicólogo desconecta a toda prisa la máquina que mantenía la hipnosis constante, al tiempo que ve en el monitor la disparadísima tensión de su paciente histérico. El hipnotizador ordena de forma frenética al hombre que se despierte, solo consiguiendo unos manotazos espasmódicos como respuesta.' ¡Ayuda! ¡Haz que pare, haz que pare! ¡Estoy ardiendo! 'En ese instante ambos profesionales vieron cómo la actividad cerebral del sujeto pasaba por un estado alto imposible y de pronto nada. Muerte cerebral repentina. No podían explicarse lo que acababan de presenciar. Pero si algo tenían claro es que no subirían al último piso del bloque B y que definitivamente necesitaban averiguar de una vez por todas como tratar con la reclusa más peligrosa que jamás habían visto.' ".

Claro que los reclusos del bloque B no eran conocedores de lo sucedido en la sesión de hipnosis. Ni deberían serlo nunca, si los directores del departamento de psiquiatría no querían causar el pánico en la prisión entera. De hecho, en los registros oficiales no constaba sesión de ningún tipo. Parecía ser que en la dimensión paralela de los documentos formales dirigidos al exterior de las instalaciones un funcionario había padecido un ataque epiléptico, casualmente en la última planta del bloque B (con una mala fama cuanto menos ridícula y sin fundamentación alguna), tras hacer su turno de vigilancia rutinario entre los muchísimos presos que allí se encontraban. ¿Por qué a nadie le llamaría la atención un, ciertamente desafortunado, acontecimiento insignificante como aquel?

La TARDIS hacía su habitual sonido de desmaterialización al tiempo que un hombre vestido con un atuendo atemporal y falto de sentido de la moda andaba de un lado a otro dando vueltas con cara de concentración. Los cordones de aquellas playeras (que el habría llamado deportivas) se agitaban violentamente cada vez que daba un salto, estiraba una pierna, o simplemente corría sobre la rejilla metálica de la inmensa nave. Él sabía perfectamente que se estaba dejando puestos los frenos, pero le encantaba aquel ruido. Ahora mismo era una de las pocas cosas que lo hacían sentirse acompañado estando tan solo. Además él era el único que sabía pilotar aquella vieja nave azul impredecible, por lo que nadie sería quién de criticar. Por un segundo esperó ver al girarse a una chica rubia, o de piel oscura y pelo moreno, o pelirroja y malhumorada. No, no había nadie mirando que pudiese escuchar la pregunta: "Bueno...¿¡a dónde vamos ahora!?". Ni el Allons-y que solía venir después, esa tranquilidad dolorosa lo dejó con las palabras en los labios. Su expresión seria volvió a colocarse en su rostro, como lo hizo cuando dejó atrás un sol que acababa de quemar, o cuando la chica que recorrió el mundo se fue... "Todos terminan marchándose". Pensó fugazmente, apartando lo más rápido que pudo esa idea de su cabeza.

Se sentó en la silla junto a la consola, mirando como los tubos ascendían y descendían con regularidad. Pensativo acariciaba la maquinaria. Era consciente de que en algún momento tendría que responder a la llamada de los Ood y averiguar qué necesitaban; sin embargo algo le decía que cuanto más lo pospusiese mejor, desgraciadamente el momento de su visita seguiría ahí, inmóvil en el futuro, podrían pasar cientos de años y continuaría teniendo que ir ahí. ¿Realmente qué podía perder? Tal vez era éso lo que necesitaba, algo de acción para animarlo. Resolver el problema que aquejase a los Ood lo pondría en marcha de nuevo.

Comenzó a toquetear los cachivaches que integraban la consola con un entusiasmo repentino, la perspectiva de una aventura era lo que, indudablemente, más lo estimulaba. Le hacía falta mantenerse en continuo movimiento, en parte para conservar su salud mental y para alejar pensamientos innecesarios de su cerebro hiperactivo. Era como si cada fibra de su cuerpo estuviera gritando " _vamos, hagámoslo",_ jamás sería capaz de resistirse, siempre saltaba sin importar lo peligroso de la empresa que lo ocupaba. Ya lo había dicho en otra ocasión, _no es el impulso de saltar... es el deseo de caer_. Esbozó una sonrisa en la cual se vislumbraba una mueca de dolor, rememorando aquel peligroso día que terminó de manera inmejorable.

La TARDIS empezó a sacudirse de forma precaria repentinamente, resbaló hacia un lado a causa del temblor, por lo que tuvo que agarrarse aprisa al borde de la consola para no caerse. Ya estaba cambiando el rumbo como siempre, _¿por qué nunca me llevas adónde quiero?_ Se preguntó levemente molesto.

La gigante azul se revolvía en el vórtice, muy segura de cuál era el destino adecuado para él. Obstinada en negarse a obedecer a las correcciones del Doctor, para disgusto suyo, empezó a temblar todavía mas; como lanzando la indirecta de que parase y la dejara fijar el rumbo. Tras varios minutos de pelea inútil por fin se rindió aceptando ir al lugar con el que ella se hubiese encaprichado. Al rato el trastabille fue cesando e inició el proceso de materialización con su característica banda sonora.

En cuanto la TARDIS aterrizó totalmente el Doctor se dispuso a salir con irritación por la terquedad de ella y emoción por la incertidumbre de lo que afuera esperaba. Puso un pié fuera y la puerta se cerró de sopetón, _qué será tan interesante para que no quieras que dé la vuelta._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Me he decidido a subir el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, aunque no estoy muy satisfecha con él, por lo que es muy posible que haga cambios.**  
 **Disclaimer: Doctor Who no es mío, ni nunca lo será.**

Observó los alrededores curioso, no estaba en la Tierra, el planeta o la época le sonaban pues notó una vaga sensación de dejá-vù. La TARDIS había aterrizado en un callejón, junto a lo que parecían cubos de basura. Aquella gran cabina azul estaba situada de forma impecable entre dos paredes cuya fachada estaba compuesta por un montón de placas lisas negras, simulando alguna clase de enladrillado. Éso indicaba alguna influencia terrestre en quien planteó el diseño de las casas, por lo tanto habría de estar en la época de expansión de la raza humana.

-Dispersándose por las estrellas, llegando a cada rincón del universo. ¡Brillante!-dijo en voz alta de forma inconsciente, mientras miraba hacia los tejados con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

De pronto sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por el ruido constante y frenético de unos pasos recorriendo la calle cuesta abajo.

Se giró casi de inmediato, y sin siquiera plantearse qué estaba haciendo se vio a si mismo caminando hacia el borde del callejón. Por la izquierda venía velozmente un niño ataviado con una vestimenta exageradamente arreglada. Unos pequeños pantalones cortos gris plomo ondeaban sobre sus rodillas, marcadas con la herida de algún que otro traspiés. El dobladillo estaba cosido con cuidado y de forma concienzuda, lo cual desentonaba con las manchas de polvo que poseía. Llevaba una blusa irregularmente sometida por la cintura, probablemente por su madre, que estaba también sucia. Por encima lucía una americana que aparentaba quedarle sutilmente grande, era seguro que fuese heredada. Como toque de gracia una pajarita que el niño se hubo aflojado cuando empezó a molestarle. Su pelo rubio estaba deliberadamente despeinado, luchando contra la gomina que le habían puesto para darle un aire más formal.

En el instante que pasó por delante de él lo hizo fugaz como una bala y no dudó en absoluto lanzarse a la carrera en pos de aquel niño tiznado. Corría con una velocidad endiablada, tal y como él lo solía hacer de joven. Presentía, por lo que vio brevemente en su expresión crispada y pesarosa, que no huía de nadie sino de la realidad en sí. Definitivamente le recordaba mucho a él. Bajando a un ritmo alocado por las callejuelas serpenteantes de aquella ciudad extraña, estuvo a punto de chocarse con algunos que por allí caminaban parsimoniosos. Súbitamente se metió dentro de un edificio ruinoso y abandonado.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? Oh, pregúntate qué motivo lleva a un niño de unos doce años a encerrarse solo en un lugar como éste.

Respirando muy fuertemente se detuvo en el rellano con agotamiento. Empujó la puerta sin ningún mecanismo de cierre mejor que una cuerda sin atar. Había unas escaleras viejas en frente, por las que, si no confundió el ruido que hicieron al crujir por el peso del chico con otra cosa, él debió de subir. Tratando vanamente de no armar un alboroto llegó al piso de arriba, donde aquel personaje tristón lo esperaba mirando con expresión de susto y duda.

-Hola, bonito lugar, bueno, -dijo poniéndose la mano detrás de la cabeza alargando el 'bueno' de esa forma indefinible tan suya- si te gustan los sitios lúgubres y solitarios. ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con gesto preocupado.

-No es problema tuyo.-respondió de manera seca y cortante.

-Sip, tienes razón.-afirmaba poniendo énfasis en la 'p' al tiempo que el chico parecía mirarlo más atento que antes. Tal vez sorprendido por su inesperada respuesta.- No es asunto mío, pero me parece que necesitas que sea el asunto de alguien más.

-¿Alguna vez has perdido a alguien?-preguntó con un ademán taciturno.

-Demasiadas veces.

Lo miró fijamente, cuestionándose qué tenían aquellos ojos castaños para infundir una confianza casi instantánea. Ese hombre extraño proyectaba un aura invisible que conseguía infundirte la seguridad de poder dejar tu vida en sus manos con absoluta tranquilidad.

-¿No pensaste qué sentido tenía vivir? ¿Qué le importa a toda esa gente viva lo que a ti te pase? No veo ningún futuro, nada que pueda hacer cambiará lo sucedido. Va a seguir muerto y todo continuará sin tener significado. Soy diminuto e invisible, como él. Ahora a nadie le importa que se haya ido.

-Yo creo que puedes ser la persona con más relevancia de la historia y todavía no saberlo. Y también pienso que mientras a ti te importe, mientras tú te preocupes por alguien esa persona nunca estará perdida ni olvidada.

-Ya, claro...-contestó esbozando una sonrisa escéptica y vacía.

-Espera un segundo -le pidió entretanto corría devuelta a las escaleras.

El chico se asomó a la barandilla, observándolo bajar a toda velocidad. "¿A dónde vas?". Preguntó confuso, un rato después le llegó desde fuera el rumor de un"¡Tengo que enseñarte algo, quédate ahí...!".

El Doctor llegó al callejón donde se hallaba la TARDIS jadeando, se apoyó en la puerta y sacó la llave. Unos momentos después estaba dando vueltas pilotándola hasta la casa abandonada.

El chico escuchó un ruido peculiar y estrepitoso en la calle, por lo que miró por la ventana sorprendiéndose al ver una cabina de policía azul fuera. Curioso se dispuso a salir para examinar el llamativo objeto. Cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta pudo ver al hombre que se había marchado corriendo abrir la puerta diciéndole:

-¿Te gusta mi TARDIS?

-¡¿Tu qué?!

-T-a-r-d-i-s. Tiempo y dimensiones relativas en el espacio.-hizo una pausa y al ver que continuaba no entendiendo ni una palabra añadió- ¡No importa! Lo comprenderás cuando lo veas. ¿Quieres entrar?

El chico dio varios pasos, dubitativo. ¿Acaso pretendía que ambos cupiesen dentro de la pequeña cabina? Finalmente ignoró sus reparos y entró sin titubear. Su boca se abrió creando una o, mirando al hombre de brazos cruzados que se apoyaba sobre algo similar a una mesa llena de cosas. Abandonó el lugar corriendo y rodeó la cabina, palpándola con incredulidad.

Dentro el Doctor sonreía abiertamente, le encantaba cuando hacían éso. Cuando volvió adentro exclamó:

-¡Es más grande por dentro!

-Sip. Pero no es eso lo que quiero que veas. ¡Agárrate!

La TARDIS despegó oscilante, haciendo que sus pasajeros se tambaleasen. Al cabo de un tiempo se detuvo y el Doctor lo invitó a abrir las puertas. A los pies del chico se alzaba un barrio marginal diminuto, que reconoció como el suyo. Más al fondo había una ciudad de altos e imponentes edificios, la cual había visitado en una ocasión con su familia cuando era más pequeño. El sol se ponía a un lado, creando reflejos dorados en las vidrieras de los rascacielos. No se percató hasta que habló de que el Doctor estaba a su lado.

-¿Lo ves? Miles de personas, gente viviendo, respirando, pensando. Millones de seres vivos maravillosos que podrían cambiar el mundo en cualquier momento. Construyendo esos edificios altísimos en un planeta diminuto, en un pequeño sistema solar, en el medio de una galaxia. Tan insignificantes. Pero, ¿quieres saber algo? Las personas que parecían más irrelevantes, han cambiado la historia y, créeme, ninguno de ellos pensaban que podían ser ni remotamente importantes. He visto tantísimas cosas y; sin embargo, sé que todavía no he presenciado ni la mitad. Me he preguntado, tal vez demasiadas veces qué sentido tenía todo y cada vez que dudo miro ésto. Personas, que se ven diminutas cuando son gigantes. Son simplemente... brillantes. Así que si te preguntas cuál es el significado baja la vista. No veas el futuro como un gran agujero, porque el futuro no es más que una nueva aventura.-terminó con una enigmática y cautivadora sonrisa.

-Si...-contestó con los ojos llorosos. Reconfortado por una extraña sensación de calma. De pronto se percató de algo fundamental.-¿Quién eres?

-Soy el Doctor.-afirmó con expresión risueña.

-¿Eres médico?

-No exactamente...

-Entonces debes de ser rico. Jamás había visto una nave como ésta.

-Bueno, soy Lord.

-¿Conoces a la reina?

-He conocido a unas cuantas.-declaró añadiendo un resoplido al final.- Aunque lo que sucedió con la última está borroso. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

-Fred.

-Bien, Fred. ¿Cuánto hace que te escapaste? Tu familia estará preocupada por ti.

-Tres días...¿cómo lo sabes?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Digamos que sé lo que es huir de casa. Llevo más tiempo corriendo que tú, noto cuando alguien intenta hacer lo mismo.-su mirada se perdió unos segundos apenas perceptible, recordando partes de su vida en las que solía evitar pensar- De acuerdo,-volvió rápidamente a la consola-¿dónde vives?

-En el bloque setenta y seis, la casa número treinta. Es un lugar muy pequeño, ¿podrás encontrarla?

-Bloque setenta y seis, número treinta.-decía al tiempo que levantaba una palanca con un movimiento enérgico-Marchando.

 **Y eso es todo por ahora.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Bueno, he aquí la parte 3 de esta historia. La inspiración escasea, por eso no puedo prometer nada especialmente bueno. Pero si a alguien le gusta, ya habrá cumplido su función.**  
 **Disclaimer: DW nunca será mío, la realidad duele.**

"En la casa de Fred"

Al aterrizar Fred salió de la TARDIS, abriendo las puertas cuidadosamente, como temeroso de que al hacerlo despertase de un sueño y aquel maravilloso escenario se desmoronase. Perola cabina azul imposible seguía ahí cuando volvió a pisar el suelo. Destacando firme y llamativa entre el negro y gris de los alrededores, como un faro salvador. Viéndola así no pudo evitar plantearse cuántas personas habrían visto la nave y sentido lo mismo. Esa cabina extravagante traía esperanza con su tonalidad azul o el sonido que producía al trasladarse.

El Doctor permanecía quieto mientras Fred tenía la vista clavada en la TARDIS, no hizo ningún movimiento hasta que él se giro hacia el número 30. Pudo verlo presionar el timbre y unos pasos se dirigieron enseguida hacia la puerta, que se abrió de inmediato.

-¡Fred!-exclamó una mujer joven visiblemente preocupada- Llevamos tres días buscándote. ¿A dónde fuiste? Primero tu padre y después... pensé que te había sucedido algo.-comenzó a llorar con alivio. Las ojeras y bolsas que marcaban sus ojos se contraían en varios parpadeos tratando de frenar las lágrimas- Sé que tú también lo estás pasando mal, pero cariño, no puedes seguir desapareciendo así. La próxima vez me matarás del susto.

-Mamá, lo siento. No quería asustarte, pero no podía...-no terminó la frase interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo.

-No pasa nada. Un funeral no es sitio para un niño, no deberíamos haberte llevado.

-Debería haber sido más valiente y quedarme. Papá merecía que hubiese estado ahí para decirle adiós. Lo siento.

-Cariño, tu padre nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieses. Él siempre decía que el miedo no era algo malo, que lo único que los valientes no temen es admitir estar asustados. Vamos, entremos en casa, es peligroso quedarse fuera. Después de ver a la señora Elliot... esta ciudad ya no es como antes Freddie.

-¡Espera mamá!-exclamó el niño con inquietud, reparando en la presencia silenciosa del Doctor, que no se había atrevido a interrumpirlos.- Este hombre me convenció de volver, él me trajo. Podríamos...

-¿Usted encontró a Fred?- hizo una pausa y prosiguió tras un asentimiento por parte del Doctor como respuesta- No sé cómo agradecérselo...-la mujer lo miró esta vez con más detenimiento, la insólita vestimenta del hombre no dejó de captar su atención- disculpe, pero, si no es indiscreción, ¿no es usted de por aquí, verdad?

-No, soy el Doctor. Siempre estoy viajando, es la primera vez que vengo.-contestó sonriente rascándose un lateral de la cabeza.

-En ese caso si no tiene dónde alojarse, no tendríamos inconveniente en que se quedase unos días. Mi familia y yo conocemos muchos lugares que ver en la ciudad. Si usted quiere, por supuesto.

-¡Me encantaría!- en ocasiones normales el Doctor habría rehusado la oferta de la amable madre de Fred. Sin embargo su instinto le decía que ésta no era una ocasión común. _La TARDIS me trajo hasta aquí por un motivo._ Se recordó a si mismo.

Mientras entraban en un vestíbulo pequeño, muy bien distribuido de ahí que cupieran sin grandes problemas, Fred se dirigió a él en voz baja:

-¿Quieres saber lo que le pasó a la señora Elliot?-musitó casi sin mover los labios, con la pregunta el Doctor se dio cuenta de que Fred había notado su gran curiosidad.

-¿Quién es la señora Elliot?

-La señora Elliot era la esposa de el señor William Elliot, el antiguo dueño de la compañía de armas. Tuvieron que mudarse a aquí cuando el señor Elliot perdió todo su dinero. Verás, su fábrica más grande e importante se instalaba en un planeta del sistema vecino, un día fue destruida y crearon -continuó con expresión de extrañeza- una plantación de plátanos en su lugar.-el Doctor levantó la mirada por un momento hacia el techo, lanzando una risita- Hace unos meses a la gente le empezaron a pasar cosas... la señora Elliot se volvió loca la semana pasada. Nadie entiende lo que sucede y la policía no hace nada.

-¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso?-inquirió el Doctor pensativo y asaltado otra vez por la curiosidad. Desde luego la TARDIS sabía cuándo algo podría interesarle.

-La gente habla del tema continuamente, mis amigos y yo no somos adultos; pero siempre se nos dio bien escuchar. En el Oasis se cuece todo, por eso solemos ir.

-¿Qué es el Oasis?

-Es como un mercado, también un lugar de reunión. A mi madre no le gusta que vaya, porque la verdad, dentro no te puedes fiar de nadie, pero es la única forma de enterarse de lo que ocurre. A falta de uno, el Oasis se trata de lo más parecido a un periódico en los suburbios. Por ejemplo, el otro día se comentaba que en el hospital hay cada vez menos personal. La gente anda paranoica últimamente, aunque mi madre no lo sabe. Prefiero no mantenerla al corriente de estos rumores, ya le basta con tener que cuidar de mi y trabajar para mantenernos.

-Eres un chico listo.-sentenció el Doctor, impresionado por la madurez prematura del chico, pero sin manifestar su asombro del todo . Algo a lo que Fred no supo cómo responder.

Su charla se cortó por la aparición de un señor de mediana edad. Su pelo era largo y blanco, repeinado hacia atrás con prisa, y una nariz aguileña picuda terminaba de darle un aspecto de ave rapaz. Sin embargo, el par de ojos azules y la expresión amigable desechaban la primera impresión. Acababa de llegar al pequeño vestíbulo cuando levantó a Fred y le ofreció un abrazo firme, pero efímero. Después lo dejó en el suelo y se dieron un sólido apretón de manos.

-Frederick.-pronunció su nombre al tiempo que se miraban con complicidad.

-Tío Albert.

-¿Y usted quién es?

-Hola, soy el Doctor.- se presentó sacudiendo su mano derecha entre las suyas- traje a Fred a casa.

-Frederick, pequeño canalla. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo para que te escolte una autoridad?-preguntaba el tío Albert, sorprendiendo al Doctor con aquella actitud tan jovial. Sólo habían transcurrido tres días desde el funeral de su, posiblemente, hermano -...-el sonido del teléfono de Albert terminó momentáneamente con la cháchara, para cuando Albert colgó dijo:- Tu tío te manda recuerdos, lleva dos días muy atareado en el trabajo. Voy a volver a casa, dile a tu madre que estaré allí con tu prima, si necesita cualquier cosa que no dude en venir toma ésto.-dijo mientras le entregaba una bolsa, el objeto de su visita tal vez, a Fred- Oh, Enero ha caído, a lo mejor os interesa.

El Doctor y Fred caminaron hacia la cocina, donde la madre estaba asando algún tipo de carne, sin hacer mención a la extraña visita.

-Mamá, ¿puedo esperar a que la cena esté hecha en el salón?

-Claro hijo, recuerda haberte lavado las manos cuando te llame. Usted...-continuó dirigiéndose al Doctor.

-Llámame Doctor, sólo el Doctor.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Doctor, ¿querría tomar algo antes de cenar?-le ofreció cortés, sin percatarse de que al invitado le ponía de los nervios que le tratasen de usted, en lugar de eso parecía pensar en qué darle.

-No, no hace falta. Creo que estaré en el salón con Fred.

Se mantuvo callada, lo que el Doctor interpretó como respuesta y fue a reunirse con Fred, quien estaba contemplando la bolsa que su tío le acababa de dar hacía tan solo unos momentos. Al detectar la presencia del Doctor se giró, destensándose al comprobar que se trataba de él y no de su madre.

-Bueeeno... ¿qué hay en la bolsa?-comenzó a hablar con una mezcla de curiosidad y entusiasmo.

-¡Shh! Mi madre podría escuchar.-con sumo cuidado deshizo el nudo que mantenía cerrada la abertura en la tela y extrajo un artefacto metálico de su interior.- ¡No puede ser!-exclamó bajando la voz al instante, reprimiendo su emoción.- Es un lector, no puedo creerme que haya sido capaz de conseguirlo.-Viendo la expresión intrigada del Doctor prosiguió con la explicación entre susurros- Los lectores son decodificadores de información. Captan emisiones de televisión, aunque muy pocas porque casi nadie la usa, comunicaciones entre naves o campos telepáticos de bajo y alto nivel, entre otras cosas. En el último caso hay que utilizarlo con mucho cuidado, porque alguien hábil puede notarlo con relativa facilidad. Puedes llegar a intercambiar pensamientos que no son y dejar atontada a la gente, por lo que cualquiera se daría cuenta. Sin embargo, éste va perfecto con los lectores de la policía, instituciones, establecimientos... es justo lo que necesito en el Oasis. Claro que al tenerlo modificado ciertas funciones no son del todo legales, pero a situaciones desesperadas - el Doctor lo miraba con cierta satisfacción, sabía que no debería ser así ya que lo que Fred tenía no era lo más adecuado para un niño. No obstante le recordaba a sí mismo a su edad jugando con artefactos mucho más peligrosos en compañía de Koschei... _incluso él, siempre sale de las peores situaciones y prefirió morir a quedarse conmigo..._ no debía pensar en el pasado, sólo le traería problemas. Ya no quedaba nadie más que él, no podía permitirse recordar cosas que lo pudiesen distraer. Tenía que seguir hacia delante, como siempre.- medidas desesperadas.

 **Y eso es todo por ahora.**


End file.
